Los hermanos se cuidan
by Pequeniez
Summary: "No quería perder a su único hermano. No quería quedarse sólo otra vez, sin alguien a quien abrazar cuando los idiotas que tenían por tutores legales se peleaban a gritos y golpes enfrente suyo. Así que decidió enseñarle a sobrevivir."


**Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez, destrozo el canon, acá no hay slash ni incesto. Sigue en paz.

 **Disclaimer:** South Park y todo lo que abarca no me pertenece.

 _A mis hermanos, por haberme enseñado a sobrevivir._

* * *

 **1**

Era tan sólo dos años menor que él, y aun así, era tan... tonto.

Inocente, ingenuo, carne fresca para las bestias humanas bullies del pueblo. Apenas un bebé de tres años.

Kevin sabía que sus padres eran unos fracasados en todo ámbito. A duras penas sobrevivió a la etapa más temprana de su vida, y aunque sabía que su hermano menor tenía la capacidad de "volver" no podía evitar asustarle la idea de que terminaría muriendo hasta no regresar.

Y él no quería eso. No quería perder a su único hermano. No quería quedarse sólo otra vez, sin alguien a quien abrazar cuando los idiotas que tenían por tutores legales se peleaban a gritos y golpes enfrente suyo.

Así que decidió enseñarle a sobrevivir.

—Miras a ambos lados, y si no viene nada por ninguno, pasas. ¿Entendiste?— Indicó, agarrando de la mano a Kenny. Este asintió, algo temeroso. La última vez lo había atropellado un camión de dieciséis ruedas. Aunque por fortuna sólo le pasaron encima ocho.

—Bien, ahora mira.— El pequeño giro la cabeza en las dos direcciones.

—Ya.—

—¿Viene algo?—

—No.—

—Bien, pasemos.—

Cruzaron sin problemas. Kenny se veía contento de que nada lo haya aplastado.

—Ya van tres que lo haces bien, a la próxima quizás lo hagas sólo. ¿Qué te parece la idea, tonto?—

Kenny se aferró a Kevin con fuerza. —No… No quiero.—

El mayor se comenzó a reír. Era como un ratón asustado. —Quieras o no, tienes que aprender. — Lo jaló del brazo, guiándolo por el pueblo. Había muchas cosas para enseñarle ese día.

—En la iglesia siempre dan comida. Siempre, sólo debes poner cara de perro adolorido. A ver, muéstramela.—

El menor se estaba riendo. Kevin le pegó un coscorrón muy suave, sin fuerza, sólo para hacerse el molesto.

—¡Así no te van a dar nada! ¡Dije de perro adolorido! —

Kenny fingió una cara triste, antes de volverse a reír.

—Eso está mejor.— Satisfecho, siguió caminando. —Mira, acá hay otro cruce. Ya sabes que hacer.—

Miró a ambos lados y luego pegó un respingo, echándose hacia atrás.

—¡C-carro!—

—Quieto.—

Miraron como el auto pasaba, a velocidad moderada. Kenny miró nuevamente y entonces cruzaron.

—Cuando dejes de ser tan cobarde, te enseñaré a subirte a la parte de atrás.— Comentó Kevin, sujetando fuertemente de la mano a su hermano menor cuando pasaban por la comisaría. Hace unos días una bala pérdida de algún loco que se resistía a ser arrestado le había atravesado la cabeza al chiquillo.

—¿Pada qué?—

—Para, tonto, para.— Corrigió. —Si te escuchan hablando como bebito te van a hacer papilla.—

—Lo siento...—

—No te disculpes.— Ya veían la iglesia, Kevin soltó un poco su agarre. No le había pasado nada al menor ahí. _(Aún no.)_ —Te enseñaré para que vayas más rápido por el pueblo. Va a haber días donde te de flojera caminar tanto.—

—Ah... Vale.— Se moría de miedo por dentro, pero quería mostrarle a su hermano que era valiente. O al menos fingir.

2

—Kevin.—

—¿Eh?—

—¿Qué ed..— Sacudió su cabeza y luego corrigió. Su hermano lo iba a regañar si hablaba mal. —¿Qué es una puta?—

El mayor se lo quedó mirando un largo rato.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?— Cuestionó, finalmente. A decir verdad, estaba tratando de esquivar la pregunta lo más posible. Tal vez eso debería aprenderlo solo.

Aunque era estúpido tratar de mantener una ingenuidad infantil que obviamente desaparecería pronto gracias al jodido entorno donde vivían, no concebía como explicarle tales cosas.

—Escuché a unos chicos grandes llamar así a la mamá de Cartman.—

—Uh... Si, el gordo ¿no?— Kenny asintió. —Bueno, una puta es una… Es una mujer mala ¿de acuerdo? Es un insulto, una mala palabra. No llames a nadie así a menos que quieras ganarte un moretón.—

—Un niño de mi clase lo dice...—

—Pendejo será.— Se quedó con expresión de imbécil al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Cinco segundos después Kenny volvió a preguntar y Kevin se dio cuenta que iba a estar un buen rato ahí.

3

Estaban acostumbrados a los golpes, a que los platos volasen, e incluso a ver algo de sangre en los muebles de cuando en cuando, pero aquel día las cosas se retorcieron de verdad.

Kenny lloraba, y parecía que sus sollozos alimentaban la ira de ambos, aumentando la violencia de su pelea.

—Ven.— Lo llamó Kevin, abriendo la ventana de la habitación donde se habían encerrado.

El pequeño lo siguió. Dejaron la luz apagada y la ventana entrecerrada. Probablemente se ganaría algunas palmadas por haber huido de casa nuevamente _(No lo hacía desde que su hermano nació)_ pero era mejor que quedarse a presenciar toda la brutalidad de la que sus ebrios padres eran capaces.

—¿A... A dónde vamos?— Se esforzó por hablar bien. No quería enfadar a Kevin.

—Ven, te voy a enseñar otra cosa. A ti te gusta aprender, ¿no?— El chiquillo asintió.

Se encaminaron por las calles, esquivando a los vagabundos que buscaban en los tachos de basura y deteniéndose en los cruces. Conociendo la suerte de Kenny, mejor era prevenir que lamentar.

Llegaron así al parque, que estaba totalmente vacío. Sólo quedaba ahí una pelota que alguien se olvidó y un par de yases bajo una banca. Kevin lo guió hasta el arco de fútbol.

—Presta atención.—

Cogió los extremos de la red, que estaban desparramados por el suelo, y comenzó a amarrarlos a los lados del arco. Hizo varios nudos en ambos extremos hasta que se formó una especie de hamaca.

Se echó el primero, para comprobar que esté bien amarrada.

—Ven, es más cómoda de lo que parece.—

Kenny se recostó encima de su hermano, que le pasó un brazo por encima.

El silencio de la calle era tranquilizante. No escuchar insultos en medio de la noche era algo un poco extraño, pero le gustaba la calma que se sentía.

—Buenas noches.— Musitó el rubio, cabeceando. Kevin le acarició la cabeza en respuesta y el pequeño cayó dormido con rapidez. Moría de cansancio, había sido un día ajetreado para ambos. Uno tratando de saltar una valla de manera exitosa _(Kevin afirmaba que le serviría si necesitaba huir)_ y el otro animándole, además de ayudándolo para que no se mate.

El mayor de los McCormick siguió pasando la palma de su mano con suavidad por la cabeza de su hermano. Ya tenía cinco años, sabía subirse a los carros, insultar de maneras realmente originales, le gustaba la pornografía y podía silbar, cosa que él no había logrado hasta entonces, que tenía siete.

Sintiendo una satisfacción magnífica, dejó caer su cabeza en la improvisada hamaca, sonriendo. El niño estaba casi listo para sobrevivir a la calle, a la vida, a su propia familia. En realidad, estaba listo. Sólo le quedaba encontrar algo por lo cual aferrarse a esa vida. Un motivo que Kevin sabía que no podía ser, pues él no necesitaba ni deseaba ser cuidado.

Aquella razón llegaría ocho meses más tarde, junto al porqué de la guerra desatada esa noche donde huyeron.

La razón se llamaba Karen.

El mayor de los McCormick observó, tres años más tarde, como su hermano le enseñaba a cruzar la pista a la niñita. Sonrió para sí mismo, y fue a su cuarto, a echarse una siesta.

Su trabajo estaba hecho, su hermano había sobrevivido. Ahora Kenny tenía que cumplir su propia tarea, y encargarse de que esa pequeña sobreviva.

* * *

 **Notas/Extras:** A mí me gusta imaginar que Karen y Kenny no son los únicos que comparten una relación tan fuerte y protectora. Creo que Kevin está muy ignorado... Es el cero a la izquierda de los tres, y bueno, pensé que esto sería adorable.

 _Editado el 24/07/16: Errores ortográficos menores corregidos y alguna cosa cambiada/agregada. Sigo pensando que Kevin merece amor… ¡Y no hablo de McCormickcest!_


End file.
